In Which Sealand Becomes A Country
by Funny Unicorn Called Koko
Summary: From the way England was glaring at him, America had a feeling he'd done something stupid and that he would be sleeping on the couch for a long time...Crack-Fic! Warnings inside!


**In Which Sealand's Dream Comes True**

**A/N: This is a crack-fic I wrote in the middle of the night! Sorry if it makes no sense! XD**

** Warnings: minor cursing, use of one OC for the sake of moving the story along! Implied USUK! Also, this fic mentions another series, Code Geass, whose plot I'm too lazy to explain right now. If you've seen it then yay! If you haven't, then you should!**

** Disclaimer: Hetalia and Code Geass do not belong to me!**

Late one night in the dark, dangerous side of Washington D.C. a hobo could be seen ruffling through a dumpster trying to find the Barbie doll he'd seen a young teen throw out earlier. He'd just found the doll when there was a sudden flash of light in front of him. He blinked rapidly as he saw a girl, no older than 16 materializing from the light. The girl, a scrawny little thing with mousy red hair and huge glasses that covered most of her freckled face looked around the alley where she'd popped up, looking a little confused. She noticed the hobo hiding behind the dumpster and she stalked towards him.

"Yo dude! I am in Washington D.C. right?" the girl asked, placing her hands on her hips.

"Y-yes you are ma'am," the hobo replied shakily.

"Awesome," the girl grinned. "Now tell me, how far is the White House from here?"

"It's across town miss," the hobo answered, wanting to run away. For some reason, the girl gave him the creeps.

"Alrighty, thanks hobo guy!" the girl replied cheerily and she turned and walked away with a mischievous smirk on her face. If everything went according to plan, Sealand would be a country by the end of the week.

One must be wondering how a freaky girl, whose name happened to be Nancy, could manage to do something that Sealand himself hadn't been able to do so I shall explain. Nancy was a huge Code Geass fan and she'd always been fascinated by Lelouch's power so one day she'd decided to make a device that allowed her to travel into anime worlds. The first thing she'd done after making her little gadget was head to the Code Geass world and find C.C. to convince her to let her have the same Geass power as Lelouch. After bribing C.C. with huge amounts of pizza, Nancy succeeded in attaining her Geass, which allowed her to make anyone obey her. The next thing on her list was to travel to the Hetalia world to fulfill her wish of making Sealand a legitimate nation, which was what she was on her way to doing now.

After deliberating on how exactly she should pull off her plan, Nancy decided to only use her Geass on one country. A powerful country, and at the moment there was only one superpower and that was why she was in Washington. Her target was Alfred F. Jones, otherwise known as The United States of America. Her inner fangirl squealed at the prospect of meeting one of her favorite countries but she was on a mission and she refused to let anything distract her.

By the time Nancy made it to the White House, the sun was already starting to come out. She'd gotten lost various times and every time she had asked someone for directions, they tended to be creepy and had chased after her so now she was angry and tired. The White House was heavily guarded but she easily made her way in by using her Geass on the guards and anyone else she ran into. She made a secretary lead her to America's office and when she saw him she had to stop herself from glomping the confused nation.

"Um, hi," America said standing from behind his desk. "Who are you?"

"I'm a big fan Mr. America," Nancy said excitedly. She snapped a quick snapshot of him with her cell phone. "Hell yeah! Lilly's gonna be so jealous!"

"You still haven't said who you are," America said, wondering why none of the security guards were coming. Maybe the emergency button he had hidden under his desk was broken?*

"Ah right, my name is Nancy and I'm here to ask ya for a favor," Nancy replied, clapping her hands in anticipation.

"And what would that be?" America asked, nervously.

"I want you to recognize Sealand as a nation," Nancy answered.

"Sorry but I don't think I can do that," America rubbed the back of his neck.

"You don't have a choice," Nancy looked him dead in the eyes and when he did he found himself unable to disobey the Geass powered girl.

"I'll get right on that then," America replied dully and he sat back down. He reached for his telephone and dialed a couple of numbers. "Hey George! Get me Sealand and his prince here as soon as you can, I need to talk to them!"

"Yay!" Nancy squealed in joy and unable to control herself, she hugged the bespectacled nation who did not respond. She stayed a few moments longer, to snap some more pictures of the American but she soon had to make her way home now that her job was complete.

"Mission accomplished," Nancy grinned as bright light surrounded her until she was gone.

The next World Meeting-which was held three days later- was hectic as usual. Russia was sitting on Canada while simultaneously trying to convince other nations to become one with him. England and France were busy strangling each other over some stupid argument. Romano was yelling at Germany who had Italy clinging to him whining about wanting pasta. The quieter nations were wishing they could go home but the meeting had yet to start since the host country had not arrived.

"Never fear everybody! The hero has arrived!" America shouted as he swaggered into the room. Everyone paid little attention to him, still too concerned about his or her own antics. "Yo everybody shut up!"

The countries turned to look at him, mostly annoyed.

"Say America," England started. "What's Sealand doing here with you?" The micro nation was standing behind the American looking particularly smug about something.

"You'll find out soon jerk England!" Sealand laughed happily. "Go on Mr. America! Tell them!"

"Right," America cleared his throat as he took his place at the head of the table. "I, The United States of America, hereby recognize Sealand as an official nation."

"What?"

"Que?"**

"Nani?"***

"Oh bloody hell!"****

"I brought a form for all of ya'll to sign, recognizing Sealand," America pulled out a long piece of paper and set it down on the table with a flourish. The rest of the nations were still too shocked by what had occurred, something Sealand noticed with glee. Japan and Italy were the first to stand up and sign the paper and soon everybody followed their lead. Meanwhile, America was standing still, having just regained his senses. He looked around, wondering when he'd gotten to the World Meeting since the last thing he remembered was meeting a strange red-haired girl. Everyone was signing a piece of paper that he saw had his signature and he wondered what he did.

From the way England was glaring at him, he had a feeling it was something stupid and he would be sleeping on the couch for weeks to come.

***: Nancy made all the security guards think they were ducks.**

****: Que (Spanish)-what?**

*****: Nani (Japanese)- what?**

******: Bloody hell (British)- Bloody hell XD hee hee**


End file.
